Wikia Crystal Energy Kai Backup
Este Wikia solo es un Backup para el blog Crystal Energy Kai (Caché, o Aquí). El fin de este Wikia es solo que no se pierdan las entradas de aquél blog. Aquí solo se pondrá la información recuperada del caché del blog que fue cerrado. Ultimas entradas del Blog: *Divine Gate (1) (Completo) *Musaigen no Phantom World (2) (Completo) *Gifting this Wonderful World with Blessings (1) (Completo) *Infinite Cavalry of the Asterik Bahamut War (1) (Completo) *Muv-Luv Schwarzenegger (1) (Completo) *Dimension W (1) (Completo) *Pendientes Listado de etiquetados: *A: **Absolute Duo (5) **Accel Wordl (14) **Akatsuki no Yona (4) **Akuma no Riddle (12) **Aldnoah Zero (11) **Alt Awards (19) **Amagami (38) **Amagi Brilliant Park (7) **Amnesia (9) **Angel Beats (17) **Ano hi Mita Hana (12) **Ano natsu de Matteru (3) **Antimagic Academy (2) **Ao no Exorcist (3) **Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio (12) **Aquarion Evol (15) **Aquarion Logos (1) **Arakawa under the Bridge (26) **Asobi ni ikuyo (13) *B: **B Gata H Kei (13) **Baka to Test (29) **Bakemonogatari (3) **Ben-tou (12) **Black Bullet (11) **Black Jack (7) **Black Rock Shooter (10) **Blade Dance (5) **BlazBlue Alter Memory (1) **Blood C (13) **Brave 10 (11) **Break Blade (1) **Buddy Complex (7) *C: **C The Money of Soul (10) **Campione (14) **Charlotte (7) **Chuunibyou Demo koi (21) **Cinderella Girls (12) **Claymore (9) **Code Breaker (5) **Code Geass (2) **Comet Lucifer (2) **Cross Ange (8) **Cube x 3 (13) *D: **Daily Lives of Highschool Boys (10) **Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai (9) **Dance in the Vampire Bund (13) **Danmachi (8) **Dantalian no Shokan (13) **Darker than Black (13) **Data (10) **Date a Live (18) **Daybreak Ilusion (6) **Deadman Wonderland (11) **Denpa Onna to to Seishun Otoko (12) **Devil Survivor 2 (10) **Dimension W (1) (Completo) **Disclaimer (30) **Divine Gate (1) (Completo) **Dog Days (25) **Dragon Crisis (13) **Durarara (27) *E: **Eureka Seven AO (6) **Expelled from Paradise (1) *F: **Fantasista Doll (9) **Fast Food (2329) **Fate Stay/Night UBW (1) **Fate/Zero (19) **Fortune Arterial (14) **Fractale (12) **Freezing (13) *G: **G-J-bu (13) **Gakusen Toshi Asterik (3) **Galerias (16) **Galileo Donna (1) **Garo (5) **Gatchaman Crowds (7) **Gate (4) **Giant Killing (25) **Gifting this Wonderful World with Blessings (1) (Completo) **Girls und Panzer (8) **God Eater (4) **Gokukoku no Brynhildr (3) **Gosick (14) **Grisaia no Kajitsu (1 **Guilty Crown (27) **Gundam AGE (32) **Gundam Build Fighters (15) **Gundam IBO (3) **Gugure ! Kokkuri-san (1 *H: **Haiyore Nyaruko-san (7) **Hanmaru Kindergarten (13) **Hanasaku Iroha (25) **Hataraku Maou-sama (10) **Heavy Object (1) **Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (10) **Heroman (28) **Hidan no Aria (12) **Highschool of the Dead (13) **Hitsugi no Chaika (5) **Horou Musuko (12) **Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi (12) **Humanity Has Declined (8) **Hunter x Hunter (16) **Hyakko (5) **Hyperdimension Neptunia (13) *I: **Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (14) **Infinite Stratos (14) **Inou Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de (1 **Inu x Boku SS (12) **Isshukan Friends (7) **Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi (13) **Ixion Saga DT (2) *J: **Jojos Bizarre Adventure (28) **Jormungand (2) **Junketsu no Maria (1) *K: **K (17) **Kaicho wa Maid Sama (26) **Kakumeki Valvrave (20) **Kamisama Dolls (13) **Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi (8) **Kamisama no Memochou (12) **Kampfer (12) **Kancolle (11) **Katanagatari (5) **Kekkai Sensen (3) **Kimi ni Todoke (33) **Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate (2) **Kore wa Zombie (21) **Kotoura-san (9) **Kyoukai no Kanata (8) **Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (27) (Completo) *L: **Ladies vs Buttlers (12) **Last Exile (7) **Legend of the Legendary Heroes (14) **Letter Bee (6) **Level E (13) **Log Horizon (1) **Love Live (18) **Love Stage (6) **Lupin Fujiko Mine (1) *M: **Mad Bull (4) **Madan no Ou to Vanadis (1) **Madoka Magica (9) **Magi (4) **Magic Kaito (1 **Magical Warfare (13) **Mahouka Kouko no Rettousei (26) **Majestic Prince (13) **Maji de koi (1) **Maji de Watashi (3) **Manga (79) **Maoyuu Maou Yuusha (1) **Maria Holic (8) **Mashiro Iro Symphony (13) **Mawaru Penguindrum (7) **Mayo Chiki (14) **Mayoi Neko Overrun (13) **Medaka Box (7) **Mirai Nikki (11) **Mitsudomoe (11) **MM (13) **Mondaiji Tachi (10) **Monogatari S2 (3) **Movie (1) **Muromi-san (3) **Musaigen no Phantom World (2) (Completo) **Muv-Luv Alternative (9) **Muv-Luv Schwarzenegger (1) (Completo) *N: **Natsuiro Kiseki (5) **Next Season (8) **Nisemonogatari (12) **Mº 6 (12) **Nobunagun (9) **Noragami (1) **NouKome (4) **Nuraihyon no Mago (35) *O: **Occult Academy (14) **Oda Nobuna no Yabou (12) **Oh Edo Rocket (1) **Omamori Himari (13) **Ookami Kakushi (12) **Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji (1 **Ookami-san to Shinchinin no Nakama-tachi (13) **Ore no Imouto (14) **Ore tachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai (13) **Ore Twintails ni Narimasu (1 **Oregairu Zoku (13) **Otome Youkai Zakuro (14) **Ova (50) **Overlord (5) **Owari no Seraph (4) *P: **Panty y Stockings (14) **Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikanasai (10) **Pensamientos (10) **Persona 4 (16) **Phantom World (2) (Completo) **Phi Brain (32) **Plastic Memories (5) **Primeras Impresiones (415) **Prisma Illya (6) **Psycho Pass (7) *R: **Rail Wars (8) **Random (36) **Resumenes (605) **Review (183) **Rio Rainbow Gate (14) **Ro Kyuu Bu (12) **Rokka no Yuusha (1) **Rozen Maiden (4) *S: **Sacred Seven (13) **Saint Seiya Omega (5) **Salo (3) **Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo (8) **Samurai Flamenco (6) **Samurai Girls (16) **Seikoku no Dragonar (5) **Seikon no Qwaser (39) **Seitokai no Ichizon (8) **Seitokai Yakuindomo (14) **Sekirei (15) **Selector Infected Wixoss (7) **Selector Spread Wixoss (7) **Sengoku Basara (10) **Sengoku no Night Raid (6) **Senki Zesshou Symphogear (9) **Senki Zesshou Symphogear G (13) **Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX (13) (Completo) **Senran Kagura (11) **Shakugan no Shana (12) **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (4) **Shiki (23) **Shingeki no Bahamut (5) **Shingeki no Kyojin (7) **Shining Hearts (3) **Shinryaku Ika Musume (12) **Shukufuku no Campanella (13) **Sniper (21) **Sora no Method (1 **Sora no Otoshimono (21) **Sora no Woto (15) **Soul of Gold (2) **Spice and Wolf (2) **SRW OG The inspector (34) **Star Driver (26) **Steins Gate (23) **Strike the Blood (22) **Strike Witches (13) **Suisei no Gargantia (11) **Sword Art Online (40) **Symphogear (35) *T: **Tantei Opera Milky Holmes (16) **Tari Tari (13) **The Book of Bantorra (22) **The Idolmaster (29) **The Pilot's Love Song (10) **The Sacred Blacksmith (8) **The Unlimited (2) **The World Only God Knows (26) **Tiger and Bunny (20) **To aru Kagaku no Railgun (21) **To aru Majutsu no Index (27) **Tokyo ESP (2) **Tokyo Ghoul (1) **Triage X (3) **Trinity Seven (6) **Tsuritama (3) *U: **Uchouten Kazoku (2) **Unbreakable Machine-Doll (3) **Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete (1 **Uta no Prince Sama (10) **Utawaremono 2 (1) *V: **Vandread (13) **Videos (25) **Vividread Operation (13) *W: **Walkure Romanze (9) **White Album (11) **Who is Imouto (12) **Wolverine (13) **Working (14) **World Break (10) **World Conquest Zvezda Plot (4) *X: **X-men (9) *Y: **Yondemasuyo Azazel-san (20) **Yosuga no Sora (13) **Yumekui Merry (14) **Yuushibu (6) **Zankyou no Terror (6) *Z: **Zero no Tsukaima (10) **Zetman (2) **Zetsuen no Tempest (17) **ZX Ignition (6) Categoría:Navegación